


ほしい

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x tooru oikawa]gift fic for psi !





	ほしい

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till it Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528500) by [deltachye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye). 



“You’re a groomzilla.”

“I am _not_.”

“Yes, you are. Tooru, you’re being such a groomzilla.”

“I’m not a groomzilla.”

“Yes, you are.”

“If I say I am, will you eat the damn cake?” He shook the plastic fork in front of your mouth indignantly and you gave him a pointed look.

“I’m not going to be able to fit in my dress if you keep force-feeding me cake like this.”

“It’s lemon with mint extract and a reduced balsamic drizzle. Also, if you do crunches, you’ll be fine.”

You were never going to win against him. Sighing with defeat, you begrudgingly opened your mouth, choking on the spongy dessert that he shoved down your throat mercilessly.

“Well?” he asked, after you narrowly avoided suffocating on the tart buttercream. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him, slumping back into the couch tiredly.

“It tastes just like all of the other ones. You know I like any and all types of cake, Tooru—why don’t _you_ just pick one?”

“See, now you’re being an uncooperative bride,” he huffed, somehow procuring another cube of yet another type of cake. “A wedding is a holy union between two people. We’re in this together!”

“Hajime was a lot more chill about his wedding than you’re being right now,” you said as you pushed his hand away, another cake sample dangling off the end. “His wedding went fine, didn’t it?”

“That’s just the kind of guy he is. But that was Iwa-chan’s wedding. This is _ours_.” 

“Still, you’re stressing out about this way too much. Our wedding’s in like, a month! That’s plenty of time!”

“Plenty of—we have _no_ time left, because a certain somebody kept procrastinating! We’re lucky we even got our invitations out. If I left this to you, we’d get married in front of a dumpster.” He huffed, as if that’d make his point, but you bit your lip to keep from laughing. “What?” he snapped, his ego hurt.

“Does this wedding really mean so much to you?” you asked. “It’s enough for me that we’re getting married at all. I think we _should_ have a dumpster fire wedding. It’d be—”

“We are _not_ having a dumpster fire wedding,” Tooru warned lowly, before shaking his head. In the orange lamplight of the late night, his distant smile looked even warmer. “But you’re right. What’s most important is us.”

“Exactly,” you agreed, eager that he was starting to get it, “so instead of pestering me about what flowers you want the groomsmen to wear, how about we just go to bed and—”

“The flowers!” he yelped, sitting up stock straight and startling you in the process, “we’ve got to put in an order for those!” He was suddenly up and off the couch, muttering about the venue. And you had been so close to refuge, too… You heard him on his phone in the other room, his words muffled. Sighing, you curled back onto the couch, reaching out for your tea and sipping as you looked out the window. It’d felt like forever had passed since you’d met him, and an eternity more since he’d proposed. Your heart skipped an almost pathetic beat in your chest just at the memory.

_“I’m fucking cold, Tooru. Why’d you drag me all the way outside? In a thunderstorm!?”_

_“I didn’t expect it to be raining,” he said almost musingly, before shaking his head. Droplets of water landed on your cool skin and you couldn’t help but scowl._

_“What couldn’t you tell me inside?!” you demanded, shifting your weight as you hugged yourself. The umbrella was only good for rain that was coming down from up top, and was quite useless when the water was pelting you sideways. To add to it, Tooru was much taller than you, and all the usefulness offered by the umbrella was left far out of reach. You shivered._

_“I’m taking your feelings into considerations!” he said peevishly._

_“What about you kicking me outside when I specifically said ‘I don’t want to go outside, it’s raining’ says ‘I took your feelings into consideration’?”_

_“Okay, I am sorry about the rain. But it has to be now. And I knew that you didn’t want to be in front of a crowd when I did this.”_

_“Do _what_?” you asked, still annoyed. “Look, Tooru, I’m sure it can wait until after we get home, but—”_

_“Hold this.” He shoved the umbrella into your hands, rummaging through his pockets. You groaned._

_“That’s it, I’m going back ins…!”_

_Your words trailed off into stunned silence when he gingerly sank to his knees, carefully balancing on the wet concrete as a diamond sparkled brighter than the streetlamps in the puddles’ reflections. He grinned knowingly. His hair was stuck to his face from being soaked, but his eyes gleamed._

_“I want you to marry me.”_

You blinked out of your memories when you saw Tooru re-enter the room, throwing his phone down onto the coffee table with a sigh. You raised your eyebrows as he fell back onto the couch with you, an arm easily slinging around you to pull you closer to his chest. 

“What happened?” you asked, trying to hide your amusement when he sulked quietly, evidently waiting for you to ask what was wrong. As you suspected, he took his cue and let out a dramatic sigh.

“They’re closed. No surprise, since somebody waited too long to mention it. There’s not much we can do anymore.”

“Good!” you chirped. “Off to bed, then.” You made to get up before Oikawa jerked on your wrist, pulling you back down. You groaned. “Look, if you’re going to make me choose between the colour of the napkins…”

“That’s a good idea, but not now. Sit.” 

You did, making an inquisitive face. His large hand ran through your hair, the feeling of his warmth giving you tingles down your spine.

“What do you want?” he asked, suddenly quiet. You frowned.

“Listen, I _told_ you that I’m fine with anything—”

“Not for the wedding. _After_. When we’re spending the rest of our lives together. What do you want?”

“Like… what kind of house? Is that what you’re asking?” 

“Yeah. You want a house?”

“…yeah,” you agreed, your voice also adopting the soft tone. You’d never really thought into that. Tooru had always been nagging you about the ‘now’, so you’d totally forgotten that there’d be a ‘later’. Your heart skipped a beat as you thought about it. The ‘later’ with him. You nodded, understanding what he was getting at. “Nothing fancy. It’d be such a pain in the ass to clean after you in a huge mansion. I want something nice, but with a big lawn. So that we can have a dog.”

“You want a dog?”

“Yeah, a puppy from the pound. A shiba inu, or any other dog. We never got to own any pets in this dinky ass apartment. When we get a proper house, I want a dog.”

“Okay,” he laughed, the sound resonating deep in his chest as he drew you in tightly. You felt each of his words in your ear, his breath gentle on the top of your head as he kissed you lightly.

“What about you?” you asked, getting invested into the topic as you craned your neck up to look at him. “What do you want?”

“I’d want to be close to the beach,” he said, his eyes turning away from yours as he looked off into the distance. You watched the misty stars come over his deep brown eyes as he spoke. “And I want to own a convertible so that I can just drive with the top down on hot summer nights.”

“You’re so pretentious,” you laughed, “what, do you want to move to the Jersey Shore, too?”

“I never said I wanted a fake tan.” He smiled too, his eyes returning to yours. “But none of that matters. All I really ever want is to stay with you.”

Your heart swelled in your chest and you felt yourself blushing like an idiot. 

“Don’t say cheesy shit like that all of the sudden. I don’t have a comeback,” you muttered, embarrassed. You pulled your sleeve over your face to cover up the blotchy pink that came over your face, but Tooru merely laughed, giving you another kiss to the forehead. 

“You know what else I want though? A kid. Lots of them.”

“Jesus,” you exclaimed, feeling the gentle blush erupt into a furious flash of fire. “Okay! Enough talk about the future, we’re going to bed!” You tried to scramble off, but he grabbed your wrist again, still laughing at your reaction.

“C’mon, you can do better than that. I’m a virile young man, aren’t I? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about handsome little mini-mes running around the place.”

You groaned, fanning your face to get rid of the heat. You glowered down at him as he held you by the hips, grinning at your expression.

“Remind me why I said yes to you, again?” you teased. 

He suddenly yanked you forwards and kissed you across the lips. The sharp taste of lavender paired with the sweetness of honey from one of the cakes danced across your tongue as he pulled away. He gave you a wry smile, the ends of his hair tickling your chin. Your hand was in his, the diamond on your ring warming itself against his palm. 

“Remind me why I bothered to ask.”

“Because I’m so darn cute.”

“Aw, damn. You got me there.”

He didn’t have to pull as hard to get you to kiss him after that, and getting him to bed was suddenly easy as pie.

Even though it had felt like forever since you’d met him, a month passed like a second in an hour. Everything was laid out perfectly and beautifully, according to the lengthy plan. The lavender-honey cake was quaintly perched on the table and each guest—mostly Tooru’s, for he was the ever-popular one—stood with anticipation when the harpist suddenly began to play.

What did you want? A lot of things, really. You didn’t even know what you _would_ want later in life. But you knew what you had. 

Your white dress trailed out behind you like a dream and you timed your steps to each breath so that you wouldn’t eat shit on your walk down the aisle. Your eyes were trained on him at the end, a faint smirk of approval on his face as he was probably thinking something crass like _my wife’s fuckin’ better than all of yours’!_

“Don’t cry,” you breathed as you finally made it without tripping. His hands were warm under yours as you slipped your fingers through his. “I saw all six of your aunties filming. You don’t want to look ugly when they play it back years from now.”

“Same to you,” he whispered. The priest eyed each of you to make sure you were ready, before drawing in a deep breath.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…”

The words faded out as you stared up at him. It didn’t matter to you what he was saying; nothing seemed to matter. Nothing but him. You and he were in this together, now. 

“I do,” you stated resolutely, and you heard it back in no time at all. It didn’t matter what was ahead, or what you wanted to work for—all you wanted was to stay with him. And you had it.


End file.
